La vente aux enchères du siècle
by Fredjs
Summary: La mère de Quatre a finalement réussi à coincer les Gboy, les voilà donc entrainés malgré eux à la vente aux enchères du siècle !Séquelle de ma fic, La mère de Quatre. Yaoi UA


**Résumé :** La mère de Quatre a finalement réussi à coincer les Gboy, les voilà donc entrainés malgré eux à la vente aux enchères du siècle !

**Genre :** UA

**Couple :** mention de 1x2 3x4 6x13

**Disclaimer :** On ne pousse pas, y en aura pour tout le monde. Et interdiction de toucher !

**Note : **Chose promise, chose due ! Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont encouragé à faire cette suite, ainsi que celles qui m'ont donné certaine idée développée ici.

Mais je dois dire que cette histoire m'a beaucoup fait suer, j'ai vraiment eut du mal à l'écrire et j'espère que personne ne sera trop déçu, je ne suis pas très satisfaite du résultat personnellement.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**La vente aux enchères du siècle **

- Ici Lucrézia Noin, en direct de ce que tout le monde appelle déjà, la vente aux enchères du siècle ! En effet, ce soir au Grand Palace, les hommes les plus beaux, les plus sexys, les plus …

- Merci Lucrézia, on a compris, la coupa le présentateur depuis son studio. Avez-vous déjà vu un des invités ?

- Malheureusement non, Patrick, les stars du jour ont été amenées en voiture blindée et vitres teintées directement au sous-sol pour plus de sécurité.

- Blindé ? répéta le pauvre homme abasourdi par tout le foin que générait cet évènement.

- Oui Patrick ! Une horde de femmes campent devant le bâtiment dans l'espoir d'apercevoir une de leur idole. Depuis la parution de ce fameux calendrier, le nombre de leurs groupies a explosé.

- Mon dieu, murmura le présentateur pour lui-même.

Puis il se reprit et continua :

- Pouvez-vous nous faire un résumé du déroulement de la soirée, ma chère Lucrézia ?

- Bien sûr Patrick. Je vais donc commencer en remerciant Quatrine Raberba Winner qui a réussit à convaincre nos adonis de donner un peu de leur personne pour financer un hôpital pour enfants atteints du cancer. Les plus chanceuses et riches femmes du pays se sont regroupées ici ce soir pour enchérir sur leur fantasme préféré et la recette prévue est déjà plus que conséquente.

- Et que gagnera la meilleure enchérisseuse ? demanda obligeamment le présentateur.

- C'est là tout le génie, mon cher Patrick, ces hommes ne proposent pas un simple laps de temps à passer avec la gagnante, mais chacun a personnalisé sa contribution !

Alors que la journaliste commençait à détailler le menu des réjouissances, sept jeunes hommes tremblaient dans leurs chaussettes à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Ils étaient dans une loge spéciale où pendaient leur smoking, près à passer sous les mains expertes d'une maquilleuse professionnelle.

Alors que l'angoisse se manifestait différemment chez chacun d'entre eux (peau verte, crise de larmes, tétanie, …) une fusée blonde entra soudain dans la pièce.

- Maman, s'exclama Quatre par reflexe.

- Je suis tellement contente que vous ayez accepté de participer à cette vente aux enchères ! dit alors Quatrine.

- Accepté ? s'écrièrent sept personnes d'une seule voix.

- Tu veux que je te rappelle comment nous avons accepté ? lui demanda Quatre.

_Flash back _

Quatre entra Grand Gourmet, meilleur restaurant de la ville, suivit de ses quatre collaborateurs. Ils avaient ce midi, un déjeuner d'affaire très important avec un de leurs plus gros fournisseurs et s'étaient donc bien préparé à l'entrevue. Quatre n'eut même pas à donner son nom au maître d'hôtel, étant un habitué.

- Monsieur Winner, dit-il tout de suite, veuillez suivre Steven, il va vous mener à votre table.

- Nous sommes les premiers ? demanda le blond.

- Oui monsieur, répondit l'homme.

Les cinq selfs made man suivirent donc le dénommé Steven en essayant d'ignorer les coups d'œil admiratifs voir accrocheurs que les femmes leur jetaient tout au long du chemin.

Quatre s'assit à une table bien cachée, en regardant ses compagnons.

Wufei avait pris son air "le premier qui m'approche finit à l'hôpital", tandis que Trowa s'efforçait d'ignorer les clins d'œil qui lui étaient adressés. Il faisait ça très bien, pensa-t-il, il faudrait qu'il lui demande qu'elle était sa technique.

Il se retourna ensuite vers Heero et Duo. Le premier était toujours aussi impassible et le second toujours aussi survolté, mais depuis la séance photos, ils s'étaient considérablement rapprochés.

Est-ce qu'ils couchent ensemble ? se demanda Quatre. Il nota dans un petit coin de son cerveau de coincer Duo dans les toilettes pour avoir sa réponse. Inutile de demander à Heero, il ne recevrait qu'un vague "Hn", mais il savait très bien comment prendre Duo pour lui faire tout avouer. Il devrait peut-être aussi lancer des paris ? Il faudrait qu'il réfléchisse.

En prenant son menu, Quatre pensa que le calendrier avait quand même eut du bon. D'abord le financement d'une nouvelle aile dans l'orphelinat de sa sœur, ensuite l'explosion des ventes de sa société et enfin, le rapprochement de ses deux amis.

A côté de ça, ils avaient été humiliés par quatre femmes pendant une journée, étaient à présent l'objet de fantasmes de milliers d'autres et il avait du engager deux personnes à plein temps pour s'occuper du courrier de leur fans.

Alors qu'il pensait encore à tous ses problèmes, Quatre vit arriver Zechs et Treize. Il sourit, persuadé qu'ils devaient aussi avoir un déjeuner d'affaire, quand il remarqua que le serveur se dirigeait clairement vers eux. Ils furent tous surpris quand ils entendirent la voix du serveur.

- Voici votre table messieurs. Votre dernier invité ne devrait pas tarder.

Les sept hommes ne mirent que deux seconde six dixièmes à comprendre qu'ils venaient de tomber dans un piège

- On déguerpit, s'écria Quatre un poil trop hystérique.

Ils étaient en train de se lever pour partir en quatrième vitesse, quand une voix féminine les interpella.

- Ooouh ouh, les garçons.

Trop tard, pensèrent-ils en même temps en voyant le visage rayonnant de Quatrine. Pétrifiés, ils la virent s'installer à la dernière place et obéirent docilement quand elle leur dit de s'asseoir.

- Alors, comment allez-vous ?

Bien sûr, personne n'osa répondre de peur de dire une bêtise qui les enfoncerait encore plus. Quatre prit donc son courage à deux mains et demanda à sa mère :

- Maman, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Quatrine continua à sourire mais au lieu de répondre précisément, continua à tourner autour du pot en leur demandant des nouvelles, leur parlant de personne qu'ils ne connaissaient parfois même pas et pérorant sur sa vie à elle.

Pendant tout son petit dialogue, le projet de vente aux enchères tournoya dans leur esprit tel un aigle observant sa proie. Ils pensaient avoir échappé au pire quand le projet avait été annulé après leur petite vacance, mais apparemment, Quatrine était patiente, elle avait juste reporté.

Voyant que les garçons étaient cuits à point après son monologue, elle se lança :

- Et bien voilà, vous vous souvenez sans doute de la vente aux enchères que j'avais organisé et qu'il a fallut annuler faute de participants ?

Les paroles de Quatrine ainsi que le ton sur laquelle elle les dit, ne correspondait bizarrement pas au sourire resplendissant et aux yeux pétillants de son visage. Un frisson collectif leur remonta la colonne vertébrale.

Comme elle ne semblait pas vouloir continuer sans réponse, Quatre finit encore par se dévouer.

- Et donc, tu veux qu'on le fasse ?

- Oh, c'est merveilleux que vous acceptiez !

Un concert de "quoi ?", " hein ?" et autre " non mais c'est pas ce que je voulais dire", retentirent autour de la table. Mais devant le sourire constant de Quatrine et surtout son silence, une résignation générale fit place.

- Quand ? demanda Quatre désespéré.

Pour le week-end de Pâques. Nous feront les enchères le samedi soir et vous aurez deux jours pour mener à bien votre projet.

- Projet ? questionna Quatre décidément transformé en porte parole des victimes de Quatrine.

- Oui, je me disais que serait absolument trop banal que les gagnantes ne puissent que profiter de vous un nombre d'heures limitées. Alors j'ai décidé que vous auriez tous un projet personnel pour booster un peu plus les ventes.

- Quel genre de projet ?

- Et bien je ne sais pas moi, je ne vais quand même pas faire tout le travail ! Étonnez-moi !

Sur ces mots, et malgré les protestations véhémentes de l'assistante, Quatrine se leva et partit du restaurant sans avoir rien mangé.

Les sept hommes restèrent quelques minutes silencieux, presque prostrés, avant qu'un serveur ne leur demande leur commande.

En bonne stratège, elle savait quand se replier.

Ils passèrent alors tous en mode automatique, commandant leurs plats et mangeant en silence. C'est seulement au milieu du repas que Trowa prit la parole.

- Je proposerais un dîner préparé par mes soins, dit-il abruptement.

Les six autres le regardèrent, halluciné de voir qu'il acceptait si facilement la corvée. Puis leurs regards se firent jaloux. Le coup de repas c'était un peu facile, ils auraient aimé y penser eux même avant.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu, dit alors Heero à Duo qui paraissait dépité.

- Bah pourquoi ?

- Tu cuisines comme un pied.

- Quoi ?

Et comme Duo commençait à protester énergiquement, Quatre se dit que c'était le bon moment pour parler de son projet avant que quelqu'un lui pique.

- Je pense m'engager à une journée shopping.

La dispute s'arrêta net et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

- Quoi ?

- Toute une journée à faire les magasins ? dit Duo très lentement.

- Et alors ? demanda Quatre.

- Tu es sûr d'y survivre ? expliqua finalement Wufei.

- J'ai l'habitude avec mes sœurs, répondit-il.

- En tout cas, moi je ne pourrais pas ! remarqua Duo.

- Tu ne peux pas grand-chose, plaisanta Wufei.

Alors que Duo boudait, Heero en profita pour placer son idée.

- Une journée romantique, dit-il laconiquement.

- Hé ! protesta Duo, arrêtez, il va plus rien me rester !

Puis il sembla comprendre ce que le brun venait de dire car il cria :

- Quoi ? Non mais ça va pas ! On est ensemble je te signal, tu as pas le droit de passer une journée romantique avec une fille ! Et puis d'abord j'ai jamais eut de journée romantique moi !

Heero le fit taire en l'embrassant puis lui répondit :

- Je t'en ferai une mieux.

Duo sourit en regardant son amoureux puis jeta un regard méchant aux trois candidats restant les défiant de dire quelque chose avant lui.

- C'est quoi ton idée Duo ? demanda Wufei.

- J'en ai pas !

- Donc je peux dire la mienne.

- Mais … mais … c'est pas juste !! pleurnicha le natté désespéré.

- Je vais t'aider, lui dit Heero.

Comme Duo récompensait son compagnon, Wufei en profita pour parler.

- Je pense proposer mon aide dans le domaine juridique, dit-il tout fier.

Mais quand six regards perplexe, limite condescendant le fixèrent, il se ratatina.

- Bah quoi ?

- Personne voudra mettre un sous si tu propose ça ! dit Quatre.

Wufei se mit donc à bouder tandis que Zechs proposait son idée.

- Je pense que je vais proposer de peindre une toile de la gagnante.

- Tu peints ? s'étonna Quatre.

- Je me débrouille, répondit-il.

- Et toi ? demanda Trowa en regardant Treize.

Ce dernier partit dans ses pensées puis regarda Zechs puis les autres puis re Zechs.

- Je serais pas jaloux, dit alors celui-ci.

- Un massage, finit par lâcher le concerné du bout des lèvres.

- Mmm, bonne idée, répondit le blond, tu as des doigts de fées !

Et ils s'embrassèrent.

- Donc il reste plus que moi et Wuwu.

- Wufei !

- Oui, oui. Mais ça me dit pas ce que je vais faire.

- Qu'est ce que tu aimes faire dans la vie ? demanda Quatre.

- Bah, m'amuser ! dit Duo comme si c'était une évidence.

- Et bien prépare un programme de jeux.

Duo regarda son ami la bouche ouverte.

- T'es trop génial Quat-chou !

- C'est pour ça que c'est moi le patron.

- Et moi ? demanda Wufei un peu brusquement.

Le pauvre boudait toujours. Les six hommes se regardèrent, embarrassés. La colère monta peu à peu dans le regard de l'asiatique qui finit par crier :

- Puisque c'est comme ça, je ne vous le dirai pas !

- Mais …commença Quatre.

- Je dirais que c'est une surprise !

Wufei était un peu essoufflé de son emportement. Il regarda un à un ses amis puis se rassit correctement, calmé.

- Elle va adorer, fit remarquer Heero.

- Qui ?

- Ma mère, répondit Quatre qui avait compris. Ca va faire monter les enchères.

Du coup, Wufei regretta un peu son idée de ne rien dire. Surtout qu'il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire.

Énervé, il ne put s'empêcher de crier :

- Mais on ne va pas la laisser nous manipuler à chaque fois !

- On ne tiendra jamais, confirma Trowa.

- Je veux plus avoir peur, dit Duo d'une toute petite voix.

- Et qu'est ce que vous voulez faire ? fit remarquer Heero.

Un silence s'établit sur la petite assemblée puis :

- J'ai peut-être une idée ! dit Quatre avec une lueur de satisfaction dans les yeux.

_Fin du flash back_

- Oui, oui. Mais tout va bien sinon ?

- Tout va bien, maman, nous sommes prêts.

- Quoi ? hurla presque Quatrine. Mais vous n'êtes pas habillé !

En effet, les sept hommes étaient certes élégant, mais pas du tout dans les smokings qu'elle avait amoureusement sélectionné pour eux.

- Ah, ça, dit alors Quatre presque nonchalamment.

Une petite lueur passa dans les yeux de l'organisatrice, mais aussitôt, elle se redressa, croisa les bras et toisa l'assemblée. Même Quatre déglutit.

- Alors ?

Après un tour d'horizon, le blond compris qu'il n'aurait d'aide de personne et se décida. Après tout, c'était son avenir qui se décidait aujourd'hui.

- Voilà, comme tu le sais, nous sommes toujours prêts à t'aider dans tes projets.

Sans tenir compte du bruit dut à quelques claquements de dents et autres manifestations d'accord, il continua :

- D'un autre côté, nous avons aussi un travail qui nous prend beaucoup de temps et nous oblige à une certaine image.

Nouvelle pause.

- C'est pourquoi, j'ai demandé à mes avocats de préparer un petit contrat qui nous permettrait de t'aider sans que ça empiète sur notre travail.

Quatre s'efforça de ne pas penser à la tête de ses avocats quand il lui avait demandé ça. Mais il était sûr d'avoir envisagé toutes les possibilités.

Quelques uns des hommes présents durent aller aux toilettes d'urgence avant de mouiller leur pantalon quand ils virent la tête de Quatrine. Mais un coup d'œil à l'horloge lui montra qu'elle n'avait plus le temps. Il fallait qu'ils se changent maintenant sinon ils seraient en retard.

Quatrine prit donc un stylo et signa le contrat sans le lire. Elle faisait confiance à Quatre pour n'avoir rien oublié. Mais elle savait aussi qu'elle trouverait des moyens de le contourner.

* * *

La recette fut effectivement gigantesque. Les agents de sécurités durent évacuer plusieurs femmes hystériques, quelques resquilleuses et une bonne cinquantaine qui était tombé dans les pommes.

Trowa prépara donc un dîner à une princesse marocaine qui faillit le manger tout cru à la fin du repas. Il dut effectuer un repli stratégique aux toilettes puis passer par la fenêtre pour lui échapper.

Quatre attrapa six ampoules aux pieds à force de suivre une célèbre actrice américaine de magasins en magasins et n'échappa que de justesse à un enlèvement à la fin de la journée.

Heero reçu les louanges d'une héritière japonaise pour sa journée romantique par excellence (journée qui fut commentée minute par minute par une journaliste intrépide puis montré en exemple par les femmes du monde entier). Il refusa poliment la proposition de mariage et ne réussit à s'enfuir que de justesse.

Zechs passa une journée avec une ex actrice de porno, reconverti dans une chaine magasin de vêtements, qui lui fit des avances explicites, tenta de le violer trois fois et exigea un tableau où elle serait nue.

Treize eut plus de chance car il fit un massage à une veuve octogénaire qui se contenta de s'endormir au bout de dix minutes. Il dirait plus tard que c'était les dix pires minutes de sa vie.

Duo eut la chance de tomber sur une gamine d'un riche industriel dont c'était l'anniversaire et passa une journée formidable à trainer de salles de jeux en salles de jeux.

Quant à Wufei … il refusa catégoriquement de révéler à quiconque ce qu'il avait prévu mais fut remporter par une certaine Meiran, héritière d'un vieux clan chinois qui réussit à lui extorquer un autre rendez-vous, puis à le revoir plusieurs fois et enfin à s'en faire. Au bout de plusieurs mois, alors qu'ils étaient fiancés, elle consentit à révéler à eux et à eux seuls le mystérieux cadeau : Wufei lui avait offert une édition originale et complète du Kama sutra et s'offrait à donner quelques cours … théorique. Grâce à son caractère, la jeune femme avait réussit à obtenir un cours pratique !

C'est donc avec le sentiment du devoir accomplit et surtout la certitude que jamais ça ne recommencerai, que les sept hommes retrouvèrent leur petite routine.

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard, Trowa se leva de bon matin pour aller acheter des croissants frais. Il fit bien attention à ne pas réveiller Quatre et partit donc à la boulangerie du coin. En effet, suite au récit de Quatre sur les tentatives de bécotages et autre manœuvre séductrice de sa gagnante, il s'était rendu compte qu'il était jaloux. Ne voulant pas s'encombrer de préliminaire, il avait coincé Quatre dans un coin et lui avait annoncé qu'il le désirait et voulait entamer une liaison avec lui.

Après dix seconde de silence, celui-ci se remit du choc et dit qu'il était lui-même d'accord. Le soir même ils couchaient ensemble. Une semaine après il s'avouait leur amour. Au bout d'un mois ils avaient emménagé ensemble. Le pari en cours dans l'entrepris était de savoir quand ils allaient se marier.

Quand il revint à l'appartement, les croissants à la main, Quatre avait déjà préparé le café et regardait les infos. Ils avaient une routine déjà bien rodée.

Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient pour se dirent bonjour, un nom prononcé par le présentateur, attira leur attention.

Et ils virent avec horreur une photo d'eux deux faisant un peu plus que se bécoter pendant la dernière réception du maire, bien caché derrière une plante. Suivi une photo de Duo et Heero dans une position tout aussi compromettante derrière la fenêtre de ce qui semblait être le bureau de l'informaticien. La suivante montra Zechs et Treize très peu vêtu et très proche l'un de l'autre, au bord d'une piscine.

Sur la dernière, Wufei et Meiran mangeaient une glace dans la même coupe, les yeux dans les yeux.

Quatre ne savait pas où sa mère avait eut ses photos ni quel était son plan pour les exploiter. La seule chose qu'il fut capable de dire fut :

- Ma mère est un monstre.

FIN

* * *

Voilà, je sais pas ce que vous en pensez, moi je ne suis pas satisfaite mais bon, j'avais promis donc je livre. Et puis, je ne vois pas comment améliorer alors ….review ?


End file.
